<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Pretend by PurpleHearted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454975">Just Pretend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHearted/pseuds/PurpleHearted'>PurpleHearted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretending [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Dubchaeng are bros, F/F, Fluff, Love/Hate, Sana hates Nayeon but not really, mihyo absolutely smitten, sanayeon are like regina george, self-indulgent fic dont judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHearted/pseuds/PurpleHearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret rendezvous, the lingering kisses, the subtle touches. Pretending to hate each other in front of every student sure is a lot of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretending [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She looks pretty, like a devil.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was taking some of her textbooks out of her locker. The usual chatter stopped. Not even the sound of Seulgi munching her morning Pringles was heard (which was almost close to impossible).</p><p> </p><p>She took a glance and saw that everyone was eyeing some new girl. She was strutting across the hall. Head held up high, eyes plastered on her phone, dark glossy hair cascaded down around her shoulders. She was… beautiful. The sly smile on her rosy pink lips, the chocolate brown eyes with the right amount of devious glint in them. No wonder everyone was looking. The girl's presence alone was demanding every pair of eyes on to her. She just has that aura.</p><p> </p><p>Either the girl is not aware everyone was looking, or that she was overly concentrated on messaging someone. Either way, Sana swore she saw the tiniest smirk forming across the girl's lips.</p><p> </p><p>She walked away and took the silence with her. </p><p> </p><p><em>Who are you?</em> Sana asked the same question everyone was asking themselves too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The first class was literature, it was always boring to begin with, but thankfully her two friends were there to lighten up the boring class.</p><p> </p><p>Sana took her seat "Do you guys know who–" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing you're curious about Im Nayeon?" Jihyo crossed her arms. "Everyone's been talking about the new pretty girl everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"All we know is that she's a senior too, and she's been kicked out of SM high for burning a girl's hair or something," Jihyo continued, relaying the same information she and the rest of the students knew.</p><p> </p><p>At the back of the room, while the two were talking Mina arrived and walked towards them. She sat between Sana and Jihyo, it was her usual spot.</p><p> </p><p>She gave Jihyo a brief kiss on the cheeks before interrupting. </p><p> </p><p>"She left SM High by choice," Mina said before sitting down, getting a notebook and pen. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" It was Jihyo's turn to ask. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Im Nayeon transferred from SM high, but yeah she did bully some students. She's nice tho–" Mina mumbled, tapping her pen.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know her?" Sana didn't expect Mina was one to gossip. </p><p> </p><p>"She's a family friend. We've known the Ims for years. My parents and hers are friends." </p><p> </p><p>Sana can read Jihyo like a book, so she couldn't help but grin the moment Jihyo furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Someone's getting jealous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She's pretty, right?" Sana was hoping to trigger something from Jihyo. Jihyo doesn't act on impulse, in fact, Jihyo was one of the most rational people she knew. Yet, whenever it comes to Mina, Jihyo was a completely different person. Jihyo was more reckless than her.</p><p> </p><p> "I guess…" Mina replied, clearly oblivious to Jihyo's frown. Which–Sana might add–was a rare sight. </p><p> </p><p>"We're friends. She saves me from boredom everytime my parents make me attend some business event, and she might not look like it, but she's very protective." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't say..." It was taking every last bit of self-control to hold back her grin. It was sick how her two friends were absolutely cute. They weren't very showy, but if you look closely you'd understand how they always gravitate towards each other. The easygoing comfort these two have whenever they're with each other is <em>sickening</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The class was already starting, but you can see Jihyo was still sulking, the funny thing was Mina was absolutely clueless by it until the third period. Mina held Jihyo's hand between their desks. Which means an entire hour of Mina incapable of writing her notes. </p><p> </p><p>Was it baffling? Yes. Did Sana spend the entire hour looking at both of them? Maybe. Was it incredibly cute? <em>No</em> (Yes, but she refused to admit it). </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There she was again. With her gorgeous hair, heart-shaped lips, and captivating brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon knew everyone had been talking about her, and apparently, she liked it. Her grin was a dead giveaway, not that Nayeon was even hiding it. Sana wasn't sure if she was doing that to annoy her or not.</p><p> </p><p>Sana gave another glance before she took another yogurt and moved. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana!" Mina called, making her turn, along with her tray full of pasta and yogurt. Unintentionally shoving the tray towards the unlucky person in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked at her ruined shirt then gave her the most intimidating glare anyone had given her. (Which says a lot since she's friends with two fairly intimidating individuals).</p><p> </p><p>A pair of eyes bore into hers, those brown eyes were glaring at her close up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's beautiful</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sor–"</p><p> </p><p>She slapped her. Fast and hard. She can hear some students gasped, there was a stinging sensation on her left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She was too shocked. In all her years as a Minatozaki, no one had even dared to lift a single finger on her. And suddenly this snobby bitch had the audacity to slap her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's pretty, like a devil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana observed, taking a deep breath. She was memorizing every inch of her face. She couldn't fathom how someone with the face of an angel can act like a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>"You airhead pretty girl, better learn how to walk. You just ruined my shirt–" This Im girl was growling, there was still a meatball sticking on her shirt. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were furrowed, annoyance was painted every inch of her face. Frankly, Sana would cower as any normal person would, luckily, she was not just anybody. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not like it was expensive–" Sana snapped, her intention to apologize was already thrown at the back of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Sana didn't get annoyed too often, everyone knew that. She was always this cheerful person that giggled most of the time. It was just that today was an exception. Someone had dared to shove her and call her dumb in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Channel," Nayeon crossed her arms, not forgetting to raise her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Sana crossed her arms, challenging her more. Taking a step closer, she leaned in to look at Nayeon straight into her eyes. Their noses ghosting to a touch. "Cheap." She made sure to emphasize the word. She took a step closer, letting her know she was not backing down. A Minatozaki never backs down. </p><p> </p><p>All eyes were anticipating their next move. The students were whispering, but Sana couldn't care less. They all knew no one sane should mess with her. Nayeon rolled her eyes and snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"You better watch your back, Minatozaki. This isn't over." She scowled before bustling out the cafeteria doors.</p><p> </p><p>"I sure will, Im!" She hollered. "I'd be disappointed if it did." </p><p> </p><p>She walked towards their table as if nothing happened. Maybe her spaghetti was ruined but at least the sandwiches were seemingly left untouched. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana..." Mina sat in front of her, making her look up. "Why did you do that? I was about to ask you to invite Nayeon–"</p><p> </p><p>"Too late, she was being a bitch," Sana replied, taking a sip of her soda. She eyes her crushed yogurt. "Plus, she ruined my yogurt."</p><p> </p><p>"You ruined her shirt." </p><p> </p><p>Sana rolled her eyes as a response and tried to eat her poor sandwich in peace.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, Nayeon was actually pretty nice," Jihyo sat beside her, placing her tray full of food on the table. "We had music class together, she was pretty chill."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell that straight to my airhead-pretty face" She munched. Glaring at her poor sandwich at the thought of Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>It irks her to no end when people straight up assume she was just some silly rich girl that spends all her daddy's money instead of listening in class. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's been talking about you two, did you know that?" Mina pants, barely dodging the ball over her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Not my problem. Doesn't she love the attention?" Sana sidestepped when Seulgi threw the ball at her. "Why is everyone scolding me and not her?" </p><p> </p><p>"Give her a chance, I've known Nayeon since we were kids, we're basically like cousins." </p><p> </p><p>Sana was eyeing the other team cautiously. Not giving the hurling balls the chance to hit her head. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know," Sana risked and looked at her sweaty friend for a sec. "You never even mentioned her until now." </p><p> </p><p>"Never thought it was relevant. Nayeon's kinda stubborn and petty, but promise me you won't do anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," She promised, "It's not like I'm planning to prank her or something" </p><p> </p><p>"Good, you two are more alike than you thought actually. You two would actually be good friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I seriously doubt that."</p><p> </p><p>Their class ended fifteen minutes earlier than usual when Yves may or may not have broken someone's nose. </p><p> </p><p>Sana silently thanked that girl's bleeding nose, she can't wait to get out of these gym clothes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She was used to people looking at her, but Sana felt something different under their gaze. Ever since she changed back from her gym clothes. Every student's staring at her. It was different, <em>bad</em> different.</p><p> </p><p>She went to get a mirror from her bag to take a look. Her face was fine. Everything's fine, make-up, teeth, even her hair was normal, even with all that running.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So what's wrong?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey–" Jihyo greeted, but stopped midway when she eyed her back, "What's wrong with your shirt?" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking abou–" Nayeon made holes at the back. Exposing her bra strap. </p><p> </p><p>"U-uhm S-sana," A girl handed her a note. She couldn't even look her in the eyes. "N-nayeon, wanted to give you this." </p><p> </p><p>She took the note, with unconcealed irritation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, I did warn u to watch your back. &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana swore she was ready to march into Nayeon's classroom. Ready to slap that rat's two front teeth when Jihyo yanked her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, calm down."</p><p> </p><p>"Let. Me. Go."</p><p> </p><p>Sana was gritting her teeth trying to breathe slower. She was already making a scene and her very breezy shirt wasn't helping her one bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, I won't let you get a one-way ticket to the principal's office," Jihyo glared. "And wouldn't you notice this sooner?" Jihyo reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's so on Im. Im Nayeon, it's so on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nice bra," Nayeon muttered, feigning a look as if she's listening to the teacher. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off," Sana said sweetly, eyes focused at their advisor. "If you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked, you know" </p><p> </p><p>Out of all the students who'd join the theater club, it'd be Nayeon. Of course, she'd be a theater kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Pass," Nayeon smiled sickeningly. "I'd rather pour bleach on my eyes." </p><p> </p><p>Sana swore she wants to slap her right here, right now. </p><p> </p><p>"–with that being said let's welcome Im Nayeon. I hope everyone will get along with her." </p><p> </p><p>A bunch of crappy introductions and some unnecessary pleasantries before they got dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll regret crossing me, Im." Sana took a step ready to take off. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure I won't," Nayeon replied, "but I do like some competition."</p><p> </p><p>Sana walked out right after, hitting Nayeon's shoulders on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:33am]: WHY IS YOO JEONGYEON HERE AT OUR TABLE?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana texted Jihyo as subtle as she can after setting her tray down. She griped a little too tight at her phone as she eyed Jeongyeon, who was currently devouring her noodles completely unaware.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are jocks that heavy-eaters?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Jihyo, 11:34am]: Because she's here to tame you and Nayeon from your stupid fight. It's been days.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:34am]: WHAT DO U MEAN?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She was in the middle of typing another reply when another girl went up and sat next to her</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you–"</p><p> </p><p>"Mina, here's the list of good restaurants around Seoul by the way." She passed on a little paper before squeezing in between her and Mina. The girl has no sense of boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:38am]: WHY MINA??? WHY???</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked in Mina's direction. Sending her a glare to complete her message. Mina just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Sana wondered why she was still friends with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is Momo. We have dance class together." Mina introduced her new friend to her. Deciding to ignore her text and speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoo Jeongyeon, why on earth are you there, I've been looking for yo–" </p><p> </p><p>She knew that voice. It was the same voice she heard in her nightmares (If she had nightmares).</p><p> </p><p>She turned around to face the infuriating evil they call "Nayeon". The she-devil looked confused for a second until she realized what was happening, and who was in front of her sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell are you–" They both said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you to come here right now," Sana doesn't know but the sight of Nayeon just boils her blood for no apparent reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell are you sitting with her Jeong?" Nayeon decided to ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That fucking bitch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying to make you two get along," Jeongyeon was staring at Sana, making it obvious who Jeongyeon was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't seriously think I'll sit here." </p><p> </p><p>"Good," Sana butts in. "No one wants you here anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Either Sana can't suddenly be heard or she's suddenly invisible.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Jeongyeon plainly replied, she anticipated Nayeon's reaction. "But I know you can't stand sitting across that table alone, and you also hate sitting with some random ass kissers." </p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds and a lot of mumbled curses until Nayeon intentionally slammed her tray (she was fully aware she could break the plate that way) and sat beside Jeongyeon begrudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was busy fuming, while Sana was busy furiously typing at their group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:47am] I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SERIOUSLY DO THIS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:48am] ESPECIALLY U MINA. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST U. I TRUSTED YOU MINA.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Jihyo, 11:49am] Calm down. It's not the end of the world. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:50am] YET</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:50am] IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD YET.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Mina, 11:51am] Aren't you overreacting? Also, stop capslocking everything.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:52am] Easy for you to say. You didn't get your textbooks colored with red dye yesterday. I couldn't finish my homework because of that.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Mina, 11:53am] First, why didn't you tell me. I could've lent you mine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Mina, 11:53am] Second, you broke her phone. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Mina, 11:54am] Third, that's Nayeon. You provoke her. She fights back. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:55am] Her phone was asking for it. Look what she tweeted earlier. She's a devil incarnation. No one's that wicked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She and her two friends are busy typing. Another girl casually brushes her shoulders on the way to a vacant seat next to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was on full alert because a certain she-devil was near her. She was actually about to slap the person beside her. Her hand was ready to swing in the girl's direction until the girl suddenly spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, I heard you can be aggressive but I didn't expect it to be this." A girl with short hair snorted and held her hands up in defense. Shielding her face with it.</p><p> </p><p>She walked and casually greeted Nayeon before sitting on her other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Chaeng, I told you to call me unnie," Nayeon snapped, she looked up. Never miss the chance to glare at Sana before glancing at the younger girl beside her. "Jeong, you should tell your little sister to respect me."</p><p> </p><p><em>So this is Yoo's younger sister.</em> Sana's not gonna lie, she did expect the younger sibling to be a little... taller. </p><p> </p><p>The girl only shrugged and picked up another strawberry from her tray. It seems like Jeongyeon has already mastered the craft of ignoring Nayeon when it was necessary. To be honest, Sana desperately wants to ask her how.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was clueless. Normally, she'd have two other people on their table–three if Irene was busy discussing some student council issues with Jihyo at lunch, but that's about it. </p><p> </p><p>No one dared to sit with the richest (Mina), most popular (Sana), and most powerful student in high school (Jihyo). At least until today.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was half-way with her meal when a tall figure sat at the far end of the table. Completely oblivious to the questioning stares of the others nor the indescribable tension at the table. Sana couldn't care less at this point. She was far too focused on thinking of another way to ruin Nayeon's day...</p><p> </p><p>"Tzuyu?" The rat called out, she also looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice alone made Sana want to pour her drink at her. Mina grabbed her hand as if she heard her idea, and squeezed it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Behave</em>. Mina warned her</p><p> </p><p>She heard that name before. She was pretty sure the girl was a junior and also the student council's secretary if Sana recalled correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" Surprisingly, it was Nayeon who asked. Very odd for a new transferee to be bold enough to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought of all the people you'd be glad." </p><p> </p><p><em>That was odd</em>. How did Tzuyu manage to talk back to Nayeon like that, how do they know each other?</p><p> </p><p>"I just thought–" Nayeon was cut off when a blonde walked near their table, she had this shit-grinning on her face that screamed she was up to no good.</p><p> </p><p>"Broooo," The blonde girl interrupts, "I thought you're gonna eat–" She paused when she saw Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Jeong, didn't expect to see you here," She completely forgot what she was to ask Chaeyoung and just sat beside the short girl as they fist-bumped. Like it was a usual thing to do. </p><p> </p><p>Sana glanced at Mina. Knowing fully well that the girl isn't that warm when talking to new people. The girl was confused too at first, but she was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell is happening?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This feels different. Like some things are falling into places. She almost forgot for a moment that Nayeon was near her. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Sana may or may not admit that she intentionally kicked someone's leg underneath the table and she shrugged it off. </p><p> </p><p>It was her words against Nayeon's.</p><p> </p><p>A minute before lunchtime was over, she and Nayeon had bruises all over their legs. Which they claim were not their faults. </p><p> </p><p>Sana swore on Nayeon's life, she promised.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No one has to know what we do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is from Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you saying I'm a rat?" Nayeon grabbed most of Sana's flyers on her hands and threw it in the air. Everyone was looking and there were confetti-like flyers flying out in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Sana protested, "Those were for our play next week–"</p><p> </p><p>"Delete the tweet," Nayeon was gritting her teeth. Who knew rats could do that. <em> Cute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't me. I didn't tweet anything," Sana turned around and went back to pin the last remaining flyer she had on her hand. "Your words, not mine."</p><p> </p><p>"That's your @, Sana," Nayeon gritting her teeth. Nayeon showed her Twitter profile including her recent pinned tweet. "It's <em>@MinatozakiSana</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Good for you, you can read,"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, cut it out. Nayeon, we're gonna be late" Momo placed a hand on Nayeon's shoulder before Nayeon could get any closer. </p><p> </p><p>She removed Momo's hand on her shoulders and yanked Sana's arm. Turning Sana around, facing her.</p><p> </p><p>"Look straight at my eyes and tell that to my face," Nayeon growled, leaning a little more closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You. Look. Like. A. Rat." Sana poked Nayeon's chest at every word. Not stuttering as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Sana can't explain it, but something about Nayeon's glare always completes her day. Childish? Maybe. Is that a reason to stop? Hell no.</p><p> </p><p>The infuriating look on Nayeon's face delighted her. A frown on this girl's face always left a smile on hers.</p><p> </p><p>This went on on a daily basis. With newer pranks, harsher tweets, and even a few more bruises thanks to dodgeball since Nayeon <em> coincidentally </em> joined Sana's PE class. It made Mina a diplomat on every game. </p><p> </p><p>It was a sight to see, each game more students (even from different classes) went to the gym to watch Sana and Nayeon hit each other with a ball for<em> good grades.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It was like a weekly event Dahyun and Chaeyoung once informed them. Some students even spent their time on the bleachers betting on who would win each game. It was quality high school entertainment no school plays could offer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Jeongyeon hissed, trying to avoid adding more attention to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Filling Sana's locker with shaving cream." Nayeon replied, "Could you hand me that–nevermind I got it."</p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, I'm gonna ask you for the hundredth time today, but I'll ask you again." Jeongyeon ran her hair through her fingers in exasperation. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I can," Nayeon then slammed the locker shut. She could already imagine the look on Sana's face. She smiled, acting as if she didn't waste five cans of perfectly good shaving cream on Sana's locker.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even know her passcode?" Jeongyeon followed her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's her birthday." Nayeon shrugged as if it was the most natural thing she knows.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even–you know what? I give up." Jeongyeon held her hands up in surrender. "You two can't be stopped."</p><p> </p><p>God knows Jeongyeon can only do so much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"How are the bruises by the way?" Sana leaned beside Nayeon's locker. Feeling a lot giddy that she had made Nayeon wore pants two days in a row to hide those ugly bruises. "I really do hope it hurts like a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Minatozaki, you've been staring at my ass for a minute now. If you're gonna compliment how good my ass looks in this pants, just get on with it." She shut her locker, gaining the attention of the nearby students. "If you excuse me, I have a project to do. Go check your locker or something. "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was that supposed to mean? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana ignored her last comment and replied. "I love the butt pads," Sana nodded, "Kudos to that, your ass almost looked real."</p><p> </p><p>Sana was really happy about the butt pad rumor, it spread so fast especially when Eunha helped her.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny, ha ha ha," Nayeon rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you--"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 026-XXX-XXXX Call me xoxo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"There, that's my number." Nayeon said as she released her hand, "Call whenever you're in the mood for some booty call." Nayeon took the opportunity to lift Sana's chin while Sana was processing what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did she just– </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"In your dreams, Im," Sana yelled, when she got her thoughts back in order. She tried to rub the black ink off her palm.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm sure it's in yours too, Minatozaki," Nayeon lightly patted her cheek before walking away, waving her hand off. Showing her smirk before she goes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Curse her and this expensive ink. </em>If she wanted to call a demon she would've drawn symbols on the floor and light up candles. It would be easier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana kicked the cafeteria doors open and marched towards their friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is she?" Sana shouted. Slamming her fist on their table out of outrage.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Chaeyoung asked, subtly scooting farther away from Sana. They're friends now, but Chaeng's still weary of Sana's <em> aggressive tendencies</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey<em>,</em> Minatozaki–" </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's tray flew away when Sana smacked it off her hands then Sana slapped her.</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent. It felt that the slap was still echoing the entire room filled with prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Even Nayeon looks surprised… and maybe even <em> hurt</em>. She was utterly shocked. The painful hand mark on her left cheek was already blooming. Bright and red, demanding everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you spread rumors that I'm pregnant?" She shouted eyes were blurry with tears, with her closed fists shaking out of anger. She can't believe she's gonna cry in front of everyone, especially in front of Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>"If this reaches my parents or one of their business partners–" Sana was talking to herself as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration, completely forgetting that every pair of eyes were on her.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was uncharacteristically speechless, Sana took a glance at her surroundings. Trying so hard to not let her tears drop.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? I'm done. You won." Sana relented, she was too tired of this. She took off running as fast as she can, leaving Nayeon on with judgemental stares.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon won, but it doesn't feel like it.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on her. It was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>She took a look at her friends sitting across their table, all of them were glaring at her… even Mina. Mina never did that, not even once not until now. She just realized she screwed up big time.</p><p>She ran outside. Tried following Sana, her cheeks still stung. She knew she deserved it, Mina warned her to not cause any big damage that could take Sana's parents attention but she ignored it. For the first time guilt was eating her alive at every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>The look of pure hate Sana gave her just before slapping her burned in her mind. It's as if every time she blinks she could only see Sana. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm done. You won." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rage she could see on her teary eyes. Sana's internal struggle on whether to give her another slap or walk out and cry were there. It vividly burns her mind so well, like thin paper on flames.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon tried to find her everywhere. She wasn't in the gym lockers, the science lab, she was about to check the library next when she heard sobs behind the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly opened the door and went inside. All the stall doors were open except for the farthest one.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana?" She called out, standing in front of the closed door. </p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, haven't you done enough? Just please leave me alone," Sana's voice was cracking. So does something inside Nayeon's chest. She couldn't name it. She refused to think of it any further.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, I'm sorry." Nayeon standing in front of the door. Sana could hear the footsteps. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have any clue on what my father would say if he heard–" She sobbed, her voice still cracking. </p><p> </p><p>Sana doesn't have any energy to face Nayeon. She was too tired. Fighting Nayeon was fun, but if her parents heard this. If her father heard that stupid rumor, she'd lose everything. Years of trying to prove she was good enough to be their daughter. Their approval was what she always wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Their family reputation would get ruined. She couldn't lose that. She couldn't lose all that just because of what Nayeon did.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Sana. I didn't know... It was out of the line–" Nayeon, rested her head at the other side of the door, trying to push her way through. But all she can hear was Sana's heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon couldn't stand the heavy feeling on her chest. She forced the door open, shoulders first as she slammed the door hard and broke the metal lock. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon reminded herself to ask her parents to give another school donation soon as she looked at the destroyed school property.</p><p> </p><p>"What the–" Sana was too surprised as when Nayeon forced herself in, cradling her pained right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped her tears fast. No way in hell would she show how vulnerable she is in front of Nayeon, albeit it was useless at this point.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you just kick the door instead, dumbass" Sana glared at the girl's pained expression. Eyeing her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a stupid way to look cool.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, I just–"</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me". Shoving her out. Swelling arms or not. She doesn't want to see her right now. She had enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ, I'm trying to apologize here, woman! Why can't you just--" Nayeon snapped, her arm was stinging with pain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why can't Sana just appreciate my efforts? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why can't this she-devil just leave me alone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Get out!" Sana yelled, pointing to the door. She shoved Nayeon. Nayeon's eyes widened, protecting her right arm from the attack. "I've had enough of you. Get your condescending ass out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon, the stubborn bitch that she is, didn't waver, she took a few more steps until there was only an inch of space between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Make me." </p><p> </p><p>Sana couldn't read Nayeon. Mostly the girl only has two expressions. Her usual aggravated-borderline-constipation-look or her infuriating gloating-look. There's a glint of something in her eyes that Sana couldn't name. It was confusing as it was infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was inching closer, barely leaving any space between them. It was daring, it was challenging, it was foreign, and most importantly, it was asking Sana to do <em> something</em>. To do <em> anything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know how frustrating you are, Minatozaki Sana," Nayeon murmured to herself as she pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Sana couldn't tell what was happening. Maybe she died, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, maybe this was just a bizarre dream.</p><p> </p><p>It was the only logical reason because the next thing she knew she was moving her lips and kissing her back. Her two hands were on both sides of the other girl's head. Grabbing Nayeon into place, not letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I–." Nayeon's eyes were wide open, bright red, and completely ignoring the discomfort on her right arm. It didn't matter anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know when to shut up, don't you?" Sana muttered, yanking her by the collar. Pulling her fast and hard. Wrinkling Nayeon's stupidly expensive shirt as she pulled her into another searing kiss. </p><p> </p><p>She can't think of any reasonable excuse why she was doing this. It was like letting someone take the wheel, removing her from any remote of self-control she has on her body, or perhaps she really couldn't control herself when she tasted how sweet Nayeon's soft lips were.</p><p> </p><p>No one knew what was happening, neither of them cared. They just continue to roam their hands, pulling, trying to get rid of the non-existent gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't ponder about it too much. Sana could only moan when Nayeon bit her lower lip. She ended up pushing Nayeon hard on the bathroom door. Closing it, and making it convenient for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>There was a hard thud along with Nayeon releasing a soft grunt on her lips. Which was hot, Sana wanted to add. </p><p> </p><p>Took the opportunity to move her lips until it reached Nayeon's jaw, sucking it slowly, wanting to leave a small proof that this is real. That whatever they were doing was real. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of hands were getting tangled in the older girl's hair. The-infamous-wavy-never-gets-ruined-Im-Nayeon-hair.</p><p> </p><p>Messing with Nayeon's infamous hair was making Sana smile.</p><p> </p><p><em> I guess you're not as perfect as you seem after all. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was getting worried. Sana had been acting weird. She was avoiding everyone, the worst part was Sana didn't give her or Mina any explanation. She only gives them petty excuses whenever they try to ask her. </p><p> </p><p>It was driving Jihyo insane, it even got Mina worried.</p><p> </p><p>Today, not only Sana decided to skip lunch, but also Nayeon. They can't find them anywhere in the cafeteria. Leaving the remaining group… quiet. Bored.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jihyo broke the silence, "but I miss them bantering."</p><p> </p><p>It garnered some chuckles and even a snort from Jeongyeon. It was ridiculous, this was what they wished for weeks and now that they got it, they want to take it back.</p><p> </p><p>"It sure was funny when Nayeon almost fainted when she broke a nail trying to play dodgeball for the first time," Dahyun commented.</p><p> </p><p>"But what about the time Nayeon added orange hair dye on Sana's shampoo?" Chaeyoung snickered,</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was smiling, laughing even, remembering how ridiculous those two were.</p><p> </p><p>"At least Sana was able to pull off the orange hair for the entire week." Mina joined, remembering the sharp shrieks Sana had when she called her for an 'emergency'.</p><p> </p><p>"You all had to admit the best one was when Sana hung a huge ass tarp across the school's gate with an edited picture of a bald Nayeon," Jeongyeon was wheezing so hard laughing at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>"She almost burned the school down if Tzuyu didn't step in," Momo was grinning, remembering how Tzuyu miraculously stopped Nayeon from doing arson.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was always the silent one in the group but this time she chuckled, the tarp was really funny. Tzuyu even took a photo, maybe it would be handy for blackmail someday.</p><p> </p><p>"Now it's kinda boring, they're even skipping lunch," Dahyun lamented, voicing out what they were all thinking</p><p> </p><p>"It sure is," Chaeyoung replied, the group falling into silence again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana was doing everything she could to avoid Nayeon at all costs. After that incident, they just eventually avoided talking. </p><p> </p><p>If they didn't, what would she even say? Sorry, I kissed you? Nayeon hadn't even given her a proper apology for that rumor</p><p> </p><p><em> At least the rumor died fast, </em> she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She skipped lunch to avoid looking at Nayeon, she couldn't look at her in the eyes and not remember what happened. She spent her time pretending to read something at the library. Nayeon also skipped lunch too, not that Sana noticed or something.</p><p> </p><p>Sana texted Nayeon, ignoring her other side of her brain yelling at her that it wasn't a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:31am]: Meet me at the library in 5 minutes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana waited for her reply, she tried to play it cool and pretend she wasn't anxious with Nayeon's reply. It was the longest 15 seconds of her life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Nayeon, 11:31am]: How'd u get my number???</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Really? That's all she got from it?   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana could barely hide her annoyance when her phone buzzed again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Nayeon, 11:31am]: Nvm. I guess u saved it ;)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:32am]: If ur ass isn't here in 5 mins I'll fucking kill u</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana was about to type a few more curses when she decided not to. It'll help no one, she reasons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sana, 11:32am]: Meet me in 5 mins or I'll leave.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, are you sure we should do this?" Sana mumbled, eyes closed, trying to even her breathing to focus on the matter at hand, by that she means Nayeon sucking her at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't expect things to escalate this quickly. Who knew that being alone with Nayeon in such proximity would lead to this? </p><p> </p><p>"Too scared for a little fun now, Sana?" Nayeon tried to lower her voice if there was even anyone near them. But it just made her sound hotter and that's not helping. At least not for Sana.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon saying her name is still so foreign to her. Nayeon had always called Minatozaki so much that she can't actually believe she'd be talking to Nayeon without any hostility at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, do you really want to tease me right now?" Sana asked, pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough. Okay, okay" Nayeon laughed light-heartedly, hands held up. Cheekily smiling at her showing her <em> (cute) </em> front teeth.</p><p> </p><p>A few days ago she hated this woman in front of her. Hating how she smiles as if she's gloating, but at least now it's… <em> tolerable. </em> At best.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we need to set ground rules. Let's talk first," Sana trying not to be snarky, she sat on the floor. Patting the place in front of her, signaling Nayeon to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>"But my pants are white."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up and just sit." </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon groaned and rolled her eyes but she still followed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what we are right now," Nayeon said, "but I'm still sure you're still a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Bite me."</p><p> </p><p>"Kinky. I love it." Nayeon winked,</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. Okay first, we can't let anyone know about this."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon nodded, "Fine, so we'll just hide in bathroom stalls and dusty old bookshelves? What about the others? They'll ask questions if we're suddenly remotely civil?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just pretend," Sana answered "Pretend we're still fighting. Pull pranks or cause more scenes. Anything that would not set them off."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, sure. Just to be clear we're not dating, okay?" Nayeon clarified, </p><p> </p><p>"Good, why the hell would I date you?" Sana rolled her eyes, Nayeon might be a good kisser but that's the only redeemable thing about her.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, if we're gonna pretend to still cause scenes. No more hard bitch slaps." Nayeon proposed "Or at least the ones that would leave a mark."</p><p> </p><p>"But I like slapping you," Sana complained, </p><p> </p><p>"Whenever I get home I need ice packs for it, So let's make some boundaries about bitch-slaps," Nayeon said looking intently in her eyes, her hand trailing delicate touches on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is she seducing her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana was innocently scooting closer. A few inches closer to her face. Sana hated how Nayeon could easily pull her in. Stripping her off of all her inhibitions and logic (and maybe soon, even her clothes).</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was doing it on purpose. That's what she's good at, and Sana can't stand it (not really).</p><p> </p><p>She hates how Nayeon can lure her in, leaning closer to those seductive lips, magnetic eyes, and smart mouth. Sana hates how she needs to hate Nayeon first just to ignore the fact that she wants to kiss that luring lips. No one can resist Nayeon, not even Sana</p><p> </p><p>"Keep your hands to yourself, Im," Sana swallowed, looking anywhere but Nayeon. <em> Why does Nayeon make everything hard for her? </em></p><p> </p><p>"As if words would ever stop me," Nayeon whispered, grabbing her chin, pulling her closer. Kissing her softly, moving her hands up to caress her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't expect Nayeon had it in her to still be this soft. Nayeon always had that intense demeanor her confident aura exudes just that.</p><p> </p><p>Her tough exterior was truly just small snippets of who Nayeon was, no one could kiss her this good and be this soft at the same time. All Sana could think of was how addicting her kisses were.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew she was hovering Nayeon on the floor, hands traveling everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she could hear faint footsteps. The thought of someone seeing them made her heart jump out of her chest, it just made her enjoy this even more.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon moved her hands, traveling to Sana's hips when she accidentally hit the bookshelf far too hard causing it to shudder. The creak made them stop, afraid that someone heard the noise.</p><p> </p><p>"You're terrible. Let's try that again," Sana gripped the shelf as she sat up. A book accidentally fell on her head, </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch" She's rubbing her hands on her temple. "Can you be less wiggly when we make out?" Sana whines, straddling comfortably on Nayeon's lap. Leaving a panting Nayeon on the floor waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes, getting impatient, waiting for someone's lips to kiss her again. </p><p> </p><p>"Suck it up, Minatozaki." </p><p> </p><p>"You mean your lips, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Smartass," Nayeon rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I got my shirt all dirty because of this god knows how long dusty floor in exchange for making out–"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh bite me," She smiled, I guess she still enjoyed teasing her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here and I'll try," Nayeon replied, pulling Sana by the collar. Sana gave in, letting herself be pulled. She leaned in again without any protest, letting her hair fall around their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they're making out between dusty bookshelves no one's complaining, but then the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seems like I can't have a break here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon groaned when Sana forced herself to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't we skip our next class?" Nayeon propped herself up with her elbows as she watched Sana fix herself. Hand combing her hair to look decent and wipe her excess lipstick on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Text me a quick heads up on one of your pranks, okay?" Sana gave her a peck on the cheek, then dust off her shirt and pants before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon whined, removing the lipstick mark Sana surely gave to annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so clingy already?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I gave justice for SaNayeon here. I really tried.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You need help?" Sana asked, bored as hell, she was sitting at the side of Nayeon's bed watching her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you guess," Nayeon hissed, she was busy typing an essay on her laptop. Lying flat on her stomach trying to concentrate </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who knew Nayeon did study? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You know, when you asked me to go to your room. I didn't expect it like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me I didn't either, but Jihyo texted me earlier, she really needed my paper for tomorrow." Nayeon was groaning as she types.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I'm starting to think you're boring," Sana looked around, noticing there was a picture frame on her bedside. </p><p> </p><p>It was a picture of Nayeon wearing a cute jumper suit as she was holding a lollipop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you guys become partners for a project?" Sana distractedly asks as her eyes continue to roam her eyes around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Since last week," Nayeon replied, "Can you be quiet for three minutes? I need to focus on finishing this. You blabbering ain't helping."</p><p> </p><p>Sana rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut when someone walked towards the door and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>Sana yelped when Nayeon suddenly kicked her. Making her fall out of the bed, and sit on the floor, before she could ask why the hell did she kick her. Nayeon threw a blanket on top of her, covering her from the waist up.</p><p> </p><p>Just in time for when she heard the door open, she froze in her place as soon as she heard who opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Unnie," Tzuyu called, "I'm going to watch a movie with Dahyun. Don't wait up–" Tzuyu stopped midway when her eyes were on Nayeon, wondering why Nayeon looked weird.</p><p> </p><p>Her question was answered when her eyes caught another figure covered in a blanket sitting awkwardly on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"I–she–I mean we–" Nayeon stood up, panicking. Thinking of a way to explain how she could explain to Tzuyu why a girl was sitting on the floor covered with a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. You're just lucky mom and dad are always out of town." Tzuyu replied, and closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm leaving, keep it down if she's staying for the night!" Tzuyu yelled, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon can feel the glare on the back of her head. She didn't even have to look at Sana to know that</p><p> </p><p>"Why the fuck didn't you lock the door?!" Sana hissed, still trying to keep her voice down just in case Tzuyu was still there.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you?!" Nayeon exclaimed,</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me Tzuyu is your sister?!" A lot of things were running on Sana's mind. A lot of questions.</p><p> </p><p>"You never ask–"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon explained everything from Tzuyu wanting to hide she's an Im given the fact that she's Nayeon's sister or that she didn't want to look like a snobby bitch (unlike her older sister).</p><p> </p><p>Sana rambled on for an entire hour going on about how Nayeon should've locked the door.</p><p>She should've told her Tzuyu was her sister.</p><p>Nayeon could have thrown the blanket without kicking her out of bed. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon regrets nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana learned something from the fun weeks of fooling around with the devil.</p><p> </p><p>The best place to hide was going to the darkest and dustiest aisle of old bookshelves in the school's library, she noted.</p><p> </p><p>They grew fond of fighting when there are people and kiss her when there's none.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and Nayeon has a thing for her ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only books could talk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana bit her lip to prevent her from smiling to herself. She was sitting at their table between Jihyo and Momo while Nayeon's at the farthest side of the table ranting god knows what. </p><p> </p><p>"–I wonder why I bother talking to you guys," Nayeon complained when no one was replying to her. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's sick of Nayeon ranting. Nayeon can't stop talking even to save a life. No one even bats an eye anymore, they all just casually talk while they eat. Ignoring Nayeon's rants was a skill they all eventually mastered. </p><p> </p><p>Moments like these Sana just want to throw pretty much anything at her. From her new shoes to the meatballs on her pasta. Sana sometimes forgets the simpler time, the time when she can throw something at Nayeon without sending a warning text beforehand. I mean there's the option to kiss her, but it's not an option right now.</p><p> </p><p>"If it helps, we don't even listen," Sana replied before scooping a mouthful of yogurt. Jihyo gave her a warning look, giving her the don't-stir-something-up look.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana is that a hickey?" Jihyo said, looking at her collarbone. Furrowing her eyes as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon coughed, choking on her water at Jihyo's comment. The little bitch was trying to not laugh. She didn't even need to glance, she <em> knew </em> Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn you, Nayeon. I hope you choke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What? That's just a bruise, I burned myself with a curler." </p><p> </p><p>"You got it on your collar? Really ?" Jeongyeon asked her, eyeing her suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana, are you seeing someone?" Mina questions, not fully convinced. Her eyes were on her neck and then moved to her eyes. It felt like Mina could see right through her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, I would tell you if I did," Sana nervously laughed, desperately wanting to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should've worn a turtleneck today. Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She seems sus," Dahyun joined in and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways," Chaeyoung beamed, "Did you guys know, I grew an inch this semester?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Feel free to daydream, sis," Jeongyeon replied, ruffling her sister's hair as she whined.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll grow taller. You will all see." Chaeng grumbled,</p><p> </p><p>"And when is that?" Tzuyu teases, having a soft fond smile at the smallest one in the group.</p><p> </p><p>Sana gave a quick look at Nayeon, and from the corner of her eyes, she could still see Nayeon trying to hide her smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're so gonna regret that later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Im Nayeon!" Sana marched towards their table. A typical Thursday scene, she would say.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we go again," Chaeyoung mumbled, spectating their fight. Taking a sip from her drink. As she anticipates what her friends will do now.</p><p> </p><p>"My money's on Sana today," Dahyun whispered to Chaeyoung. "twenty bucks if Sana could land a hit on her."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Chaeyoung said, and shook hands. Both eyeing Sana as she marched her way to their table. Nayeon sat unbothered still.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's my cupcake!" Momo protested, pouting when Sana grabbed her chocolate treat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well not anymore!" Sana shot back and glaring at Momo before throwing it at full speed towards Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon, I hope you have fast reflexes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon barely deflected it with the tray she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did Nayeon do this time?" Jihyo shouted, getting in between them, lifting both of their arms to signal them to a ceasefire.</p><p> </p><p>At the very corner of their table, you could see Mina sighing. She just went back to eating her pasta. Trying to not get any more attention at their table. </p><p> </p><p>"You little–" Sana tried to charge towards Nayeon, making it look like she was gonna hit her when Jeongyeon stepped in. Holding her hands behind her back, perfectly falling for Sana's bluff.</p><p> </p><p><em> Thank god </em> she relaxes a little. If no one stopped her she'd need to slap Nayeon and Nayeon specifically insisted Sana to avoid slapping her.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud thump on their table, making everyone jolt. Momo slammed both of her hands in anger.</p><p> </p><p>"You," Momo growled, pointing at Sana. "And you–" Pointing at Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>"–Could mess around, slap, punch, kick each other to death. I don't care!" Momo yelled, "Just leave my lunch alone. That cupcake was the last one!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, that wasn't in the script </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean I win?" Chaeyoung asked when Momo walked out. Leaving everyone confused and Dahyun twenty bucks poorer.</p><p> </p><p>The whole day Sana was busy trying to apologize to Momo. The girl was as stubborn as hell. What made Momo change her mind was a promise she'll buy her a month's worth of chocolate pastries.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know I dreamed of you this morning," Nayeon whispers, locking on the bathroom stall's door. "But it was kinda different."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? What was it about?" Sana smiled innocently, tilting her head to one side and slowly leaning closer to Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I pushed you to this door hard," Nayeon did, making Sana grunt at the contact. Trapping her between Nayeon's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Then?" She stared at Nayeon's lips intently. Waiting for Nayeon's next move.</p><p> </p><p>"I kiss your neck like this," Nayeon whispered while sucking her neck. Making Sana's head lean on the other side. Giving her more access.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it already," Sana whispers, closing her eyes as her hands drape around Nayeon's neck. Letting her hands be tangled with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"But baby we're just getting started–"</p><p> </p><p>Then the bathroom door opened, hearing the clicks of someone's heels as they entered. There are at least two girls who just went inside, Sana guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe, Nayeon super-glued her bag on a desk the other day?"</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked at Nayeon snickering. She elbowed her on the ribs. Her whole arm was sore carrying her books the whole day. </p><p> </p><p>"I know right! Can't believe they still can't manage to tolerate each other."</p><p> </p><p>"They–"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grabbed Sana's arm and pressed it to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing ?" Sana hissed, she can't risk getting caught now. Not now when she was enjoying hiding like this more than she expected.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon ignored her and pressed her lips on her forearm, blowing it. Imitating fart noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Eww," the girls collectively said, then rushed outside. Not finishing their makeup, Sana presumed.</p><p> </p><p>Sana swore she never laughed so loud. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Believe it or not, Sana used to hate Nayeon's smile. She hated it to the point that she used to spend five hundred bucks setting up a tarpaulin that would only last a minute when Nayeon laid eyes on it.</p><p> </p><p>She even endured having orange hair for an entire week and having a locker filled with shaving cream, cereal, and even ketchup (That was a poor choice, Mina scolded Nayeon for that one.)</p><p> </p><p>All that effort to not see that smile. All that effort to see anything but Nayeon's smile. It was tiresome really.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes Sana thinks that Nayeon's smile wasn't the problem, maybe <em> she </em> was the problem. Perhaps the real problem was the fact that she wasn't the reason behind those smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe because deep down she knew that she can't make her smile.</p><p> </p><p>So there she was, trying hard to do the second-best thing to get her attention. Getting <em> that </em> smile off her face.</p><p> </p><p>Why is she suddenly thinking about her? Nayeon's no one to her. I mean sure she kisses her and have sex, but that was just it. </p><p> </p><p>That was just about it. </p><p> </p><p>So why did she want to slap this textbook at Jennie? Why did she want to shove her pretty little face on that locker, and pull Nayeon away from her as far as possible? She wanted to drag her across the nearest bathroom and have her way with Nayeon. Reminding her that Nayeon was hers.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of butting in like a jealous girlfriend (Which she is not). She took her phone from her pocket and texted Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Sana, 11:18pm]: Bathroom. Now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana was getting more pissed when she watched Nayeon laugh at what Jennie said, before Nayeon took her phone looking confused and typed a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Nayeon, 11:19 pm]: I thought we'll not skip lunch today?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Sana, 11:20 pm]: I changed my mind. Let's go.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She replied and went to their usual spot. Good thing no one usually goes here or else they would've been caught a lot sooner than she expected.</p><p> </p><p>Sana waited for Nayeon. Can't help but impatiently tap her foot waiting for the door to open.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that Nayeon?" Sana hissed when Nayeon stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>"What was what? I swear I didn't do anything with your locker today–"</p><p> </p><p>"I meant you!" Sana yelled, getting riled up by the second. "What's with you and Jennie getting cozy ."</p><p> </p><p>"We were just talking–"</p><p> </p><p>"Then go fuck her then!" Sana snapped, "Wouldn't you like that, won't you–"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grabbed her face and kissed her. It was the most convenient way to make Sana shut up. Nayeon grabbed her legs and lifted her without breaking the kiss. And just like that, she was sitting on the sink, kissing Nayeon intensely. Trying to let all of her confused emotions out.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I won't talk to her anymore," Nayeon murmurs in between kisses. Nipping neck as Sana breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked at her in the eyes. Nayeon looked so serious, no trace of malice or deviousness in them. It was the most sincere thing she ever saw Nayeon, and it stirred something in Sana's chest. "If it upsets you that much. I won't talk to her."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Sana trailed her fingers on Nayeon's cheeks. Lowering it to her jaw, then neck, until it reaches the top buttons of Nayeon's shirt. Opening them slowly one by one.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't like to share," Sana declared, staring at Nayeon's exposed chest.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon held her breath anticipating Sana's next move. "I'm yours. Only yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, 'cause I don't plan on sharing you anytime soon." She declared, giving Nayeon chills. Possibly turning Nayeon on even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please your acting is terrible," Nayeon stated, paying their tickets and ordering popcorn at the counter</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Watch me be an actress someday.I'm already a theater kid, what else do I need to do?" She joked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon instructed the girl on the counter. Ordering some popcorn and two drinks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I mean it though. Someday you'll see me on one of these posters." Sana pointed at the nearest poster. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," Nayeon scoffed but still took her hand as she led her to the cinema.</p><p> </p><p>Finals were a pain in the ass. They barely got time to see each other, when Sana insisted she needs to ace her tests. Now that their finals are done, they agreed to spend their Saturday night together.</p><p> </p><p>All the cinemas were playing this new superhero installment Sana hadn't heard about. At least she won't worry missing any important scenes if Nayeon had other <em> plans </em>.</p><p> </p><p>They took their seats and tried to have an interest in the movie. Nayeon was leaning on her shoulder, but her hand wasn't as innocent, Nayeon's hand wasn't where it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon leans closer, snuggling her neck giving ghost kisses. Her hot breath sends tingles through her spine. Nayeon's hand rose higher on her thighs, massaging it as it got higher. Nayeon was teasing her, trying to get her attention off the film. As if it wasn't on her in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a room!" Someone hissed angrily at their back. "Get a room and get out. We're trying to watch a movie here."</p><p> </p><p>In that instant Nayeon almost jumped out of her seat. They knew who that was, Sana wished she didn't but she did. It was Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeong, not too loud I'm trying to watch, too," Chaeyoung complained too, shushing her older sister.</p><p> </p><p>They instantly shrunk in their seats hiding as much as possible. In short, they suffered a two-hour hour film in silence, avoiding getting their two friends' attention.</p><p> </p><p>Sana sighed when she heard her two friends finally rising from the seats. <em> Who knew superhero geeks really waited until the credit roll?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She wanted to get out of this place, but she was too scared at the possibility of someone recognizing them.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for a minute or two until they rose from their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a hand on my ass?" </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon casually placed her hand on Sana's back pocket, as they headed toward the exit.</p><p> </p><p>"It was an accident," Nayeon replied, Sana could hear her sipping her remaining drink on her other hand as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hand is still on my ass," She said, raising one of her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still an accident," Nayeon grinned, not planning to remove her hand in her back pocket anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such an ass," Sana rolled her eyes but let it pass.</p><p> </p><p>"Jokes on you, you're dating one–" Nayeon said without thinking, "I mean–"</p><p> </p><p>Before Sana would let Nayeon ramble more she leaned in and gave a quick kiss on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe I am," Sana said, lightly squeezing Nayeon's hand for assurance.</p><p> </p><p>The night ended wonderfully. It was better than she expected. </p><p> </p><p>Monday afternoon was normal as it could be, it seems like no one recognized them at the cinemas until Jeongyeon started to talk about the movie they watched.</p><p> </p><p>"The movie was great. Chaeng and I almost cried at the end. And the post-credit scene was awesome."</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing that was kinda a bummer was when there's a couple in front that started to make out,"  </p><p> </p><p>Sana choked on her sandwich, coughing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, are you okay?" Mina asked, handing her a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, why are your cheeks red?" Momo asks, poking her cheeks to double-check. Momo earned a well-deserved glare from Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Sana just wondered, how can everything with Nayeon feel this normal? </p><p> </p><p>It was a normal weekend. They're spending their free day being entangled with sheets and limbs inside Nayeon's room. Glad that Tzuyu went out with Dahyun again, which was too often now that Sana realized it.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them are panting for air, trying to even their breathing. Staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe you hid that Tzuyu's your sister."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," Nayeon said, beads of sweat were still on her forehead because of their previous activities. "Tzuyu wanted to. She didn't want that unnecessary attention our last name brought."</p><p> </p><p>"So you took it all."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Nayeon smiling brightly showing her cute front teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Sana closed her eyes, trying to rest for a bit. Pulling the sheets trying to find a comfortable position. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pokes her cheek. Trying to open her eyes. Sana could only hum when she opened it. Nayeon booped her nose playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Nayeon, I want to sleep for a bit–"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't said something stupid today... this doesn't feel right…" </p><p> </p><p>"Babe, I'm sure you underestimate your stupidity–"</p><p> </p><p>"You have an ugly smile." Nayeon suddenly said, her face closer than this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" She furrowed her eyebrows confused. Sometimes Nayeon can be so unpredictable and somewhat crazy… </p><p> </p><p>"You have an ugly smile." Nayeon stated again, "It's ugly whenever it wasn't caused by me"</p><p> </p><p>"That was awful," Sana replied with a shit-eating grin she can't hide, "Don't ever do that again."</p><p> </p><p>They were both laughing, it was the lamest one Nayeon had ever pulled on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay daily stupid comments. Check." Nayeon childishly grinned. It was the cutest thing, it was impossible to not kiss that face. So she did.</p><p> </p><p>There's a thin line between hating and loving Nayeon, maybe that thin line is a curve line. The cute curve line across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Sana used to hate that smile before, but she realized something. Maybe she hated that smile because she wasn't the one behind it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A year ago when you say Im Nayeon's birthday was near, everyone would be begging for her big party invites. She'd be planning the biggest party the whole school would surely talk about. But now, she barely had the time (credits for Minatozaki for taking every single second of her free time) and the people (since she was a transferee and all) to do a massive party again this year.</p><p> </p><p>So it was fine when Tzuyu, her ever so caring sister, didn't even wish her a happy birthday on her special day.</p><p> </p><p>All she got from her earlier was a text.<em> Will be out all night, Don't wait up, I got my spare keys with me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Of course, a few of her friends knew about her birthday (a.k.a. Mina and Jeongyeon), but they decided to throw a small party tomorrow since it's Friday and Mina has to do some last-minute changes to her papers.</p><p> </p><p>At least her parents sent her a lame message earlier about how they're sorry they'd missed her birthday <em> again </em> and promised to buy her a car as an apology.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was happy, she didn't mind. She was used to it, and also she had the whole house for herself.</p><p> </p><p>She made the most of it. She invited Sana over, no one was around after all. They didn't have to tiptoe and try to be quiet whenever her sister was around. It was like an indirect birthday gift she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon couldn't even wait 'till she could unlock the door. It was her birthday and Sana promised her that birthday girls deserve to get <em> special gifts. </em> Nayeon didn't have to be reminded twice to get excited about that special gift entailed.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon knew it was a good skill to unlock the door when a hot girl was leaning and panting on it. Nayeon twisted the knob and pushed their bodies inside the dark, giving her another searing kiss, accidentally biting Sana's lip a little hard. Earning a hot whine from her. Their lips never left each other. In the dark room she could still see Sana's intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand was tugging Sana's hair, pulling her closer as if there was still any distance left. She closed the door with her foot and as she heard the soft click. Sana grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her on the back of the door. </p><p> </p><p>"I like it when you're aggressive,"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grunted, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the side letting Sana suck her neck. Leaving hot kisses on her, each time getting lower–</p><p> </p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" </p><p> </p><p>And the lights were on.</p><p> </p><p>The room wasn't dark anymore, she could completely see how they were all frozen like statues.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon could spot everyone. Jeongyeon, Momo, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and even Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud sound of a plate being shattered. Broken shards of the white glass and a ruined cake were scattered on the floor near them.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent. Everyone didn't move. Momo and Mina looked shocked, Dahyun and Chaeyoung looked so pale like they had seen a ghost, Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked absolutely furious, the only odd thing was Tzuyu's unamused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Tzuyu, you don't look surprised? Did you know about this?" Nayeon questioned her sister, trying to make a distraction until she can run away from Jeongyeon's smoldering wrath.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Please </em>, as if you were being quiet whenever Sana stayed for the night. Hate to break it to you but it's not as soundproof as you think."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you two are having sex?" Jihyo and Jeongyeon, always the loudest ones in the group, shouted in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon flinched and resisted the urge to pull Sana and make a run for it. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you guys here. I thought–" Trying to dodge the accusation.</p><p> </p><p>"Tzuyu wanted to surprise you–" Momo tried to explain,</p><p> </p><p>"–You two have a lot of explaining to do," Jeongyeon demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon took a glance at Sana. She saw that the girl was as sheepish as her, cowering against Jihyo's deadly gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday to me," Nayeon mumbled,</p><p> </p><p>Sana knew it's gonna be a long night. And not the good kind she was hoping for a few minutes ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter title from Dua Lipa Break My Heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two can play that game, but you win me every time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna apologize in advance if the chapter seems off. It's been awhile since I last updated this fic.</p><p>(Chapter title from Break My Heart by Dua Lipa.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon had always considered Jeongyeon an easy-going person, she was as harmless as a bug, yet the way Jeongyeon was glaring at her was scaring her.  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon drastically dragged her into the corner of the room. Momo was standing behind them but she was more amused than annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, what the hell was that about?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongyeon, I coul–"</p><p> </p><p>"–and for how long were you planning on keeping this a secret from us?" Jihyo who was also yelling at the other side of the room, Sana was cowering and tried to use Mina as a human shield for Jihyo's wrath but Mina also seemed upset.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon flicked her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," She winced, Nayeon glared as she rubbed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"You better start explaining or I swear to god I'll–"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon got the scolding of a lifetime, and based on Sana's face,  she did too. It probably took an hour before Jeongyeon and Jihyo calmed down, it was the longest hour of her life. Momo was chill and just shrugged, it was as if expected it to happen sooner or later. Dahyun and Chaeyoung recovered quickly from the news as soon as Tzuyu ordered them to clean up the mess. Since they were the ones who were carrying the now fallen cake.  Mina was visibly upset though. They can't blame her, Mina asked them both (especially Sana) a bunch of times and they both lied. </p><p> </p><p>"Did Jihyo give you a hard time?" Nayeon whispered when the others were too into playing Among Us. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing I can't handle," Sana chuckled, "but Mina is still upset."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you regret it?"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wasn't sure if Sana knew what she was asking. They never really talked about this part of their relationship. She was too scared that Sana was just in it for the thrill. That once their little secret was out she'll just bail out.</p><p> </p><p>"No," She took her hand and squeezed it. The chocolate brown eyes were staring back at her as serious as ever. "If we told them that early, I think things wouldn't turn out the same."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon didn't realize she was holding her breath. Something inside her relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think so too. I just thought you'd think getting in trouble wasn't worth it–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey,<em> you're </em> worth it," Sana lifted her chin to look at her since it was hard for Nayeon to maintain eye contact for some reason. "Besides, I wouldn't realize my feelings sooner if we hadn't."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon what the hell are you saying you're insane </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To her astonishment, Sana pulled her into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around her neck, her heart was thumping, and somehow Nayeon can't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon has it hard and she definitely knows.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes closed Sana pressed her forehead on hers. Their two noses touched. It felt like it was just two of them. It was just Nayeon and Sana.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it again," Sana husked on her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>It all happened so fast, Nayeon pulled Sana by the collar and rushed her into a searing kiss. Soon enough Nayeon's hands were on her hips and Sana was straddling her.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamnit, Sana. Keep it in your pants." </p><p> </p><p>"Why would she? It's Nayeon's birthday." Chaeyoung replied to her defense, which she gained a fistbump from Dahyun and a smack in the head from Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a fucking room!" Jeongyeon hissed, it was a familiar incident that burned her eyes not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sana stood up a teasing smile on her lips. She beckoned her to move, "Babe, you heard her. Let's g–"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked it better when you're at each other's throats."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sana just arrived at the party. A few eyes followed her as she made her way to the stairs. Maybe some were curious about what she was doing at Nayeon’s party. Fortunately, most were too busy making out or too drunk to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Sana reached her room, the door was locked, she sighed in relief. Glad they could be alone. Sana loved parties but she would much enjoy Nayeon’s company, than any booze or head thumping music.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing she had a spare key. It made sneaking around Tzuyu easier. They definitely used the lock since that fateful <em> incident </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby girl, wanna make out and avoid the stupid party downstairs?” Sana offered,</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Nayeon briefly kissed her, “but you know Jeongyeon will search for us and bust another vein if she caught us cooped up in my room when she arranged this party for me.” She mumbled, leaving soft kisses on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep doing that and I would shove you to your mattress for all I care.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes, pulling her downstairs, fighting off the temptation as early as possible. “Minatozaki, you’ll be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume I’m not doing it on purpose.” Sana gave her a wink before diving inside the other room. “I’ll grab some drinks. Go search for the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon said they were only planning a small party, she didn’t know what <em> small </em> meant. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party if her wrecked house was any indicator. </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, I said drop the vase. Goddamnit.” Tzuyu tried to hold her, as Dahyun snickered, evidently drunk also. Tzuyu became a chaperone for Dahyun and Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Momo was in charge of the snacks, probably talking to Sana right now. Jeyongyeon was busy keeping an eye on Jackson and the guys who were playing beer pong by the pool. She went outside and saw Jackson and a few more almost familiar dudes playing beer pong near the pool. Frankly, if she would be worried at least she didn’t know most of them were the swimming varsity.</p><p> </p><p>All was good until she went back inside. </p><p> </p><p>She saw someone talking to Sana at the corner of the room, she was not giving the stranger the attention they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your hands off her,” Nayeon gritted her teeth, trying to act calm, jealousy creeping in her skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you two don’t get along but can you leave her alone for now, that’s what Sana would like, right sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t I like that, Nayeon?” Sana grinned, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So she was doing this on purpose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gave in and let the surge of emotions control her. Nothing can stop Nayeon from touching Sana’s. Brushing it teasingly before grabbing her by the collar and kissing her roughly. </p><p> </p><p>Sana couldn’t help grin at what the stranger's face looked like but she could imagine their pale face.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she pulled away the person was gone and everyone in the vicinity was left utterly shocked. </p><p> </p><p>But neither of them cared a thing about what others were thinking. It was always just about Sana. It was always about just them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever do that again,” Nayeon threatened. Sana should be terrified, but they were <em> way </em> past that. Sana knew better and she kinda liked <em> this </em> Nayeon better.</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Sana winked before leading her to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The party wasn't dying down. </p><p> </p><p>Playing a drinking game was probably the worst and best decision the group collectively decided. The good side with this was that everyone promised to drink, including Mina, but the bad side of this was also Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dare,” Mina was giggling as she sat beside Sana, on her right Jihyo wasn’t looking so sober also. Whoever made the <em> responsible </em> couple drink alcohol should be given a reward. It was super rare for them to drink, but it was almost close to impossible to make them drink both <em> at the same time,” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to give someone a hickey,” Dahyun grinned, giving Chaeyoung a fist bump “I’m absolutely sure Mina won’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo didn’t have time to realize what was going on. She didn’t have that many sober braincells left to process the situation. She just had this hazy grin on her lips</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down Mina, this is just a game." Nayeon tried to reason out, “You don’t have to–"</p><p> </p><p>"Then lose," Was all Mina said before she pulled her girlfriend, letting everyone see the most non-PG thing they had seen from the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit. Chaeyoung, please tell me you’re taping this for future blackmail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, by all means, you can use my room. No one’s stopping you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fucking believe it. This must be a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay pack it up kids, it’s starting to get R-rated in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly thought they were secretly straight. Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally<em> . </em> They were finally alone. The perfect way to end the eventful day. Her house might be a mess but it was a problem for another day.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's room was dark and so was the balcony. Sana could barely see Nayeon's face. The only source of light was the moon above them. Their faces can only be silhouetted by the moonlight. The cold air grazed her skin, making her appreciate Nayeon's warm touches.</p><p> </p><p>A song was playing, and Sana could barely remember the title. She heard it before she's sure. The song was probably from Nayeon's speaker.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I would need a million words </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I tried to define </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the things you mean to me, yeah </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," She could hardly see Nayeon's smile. In this dark room, it was the brightest thing Sana could see. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause love is born when hearts collide </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon lifted her hand and pressed her palm against hers before intertwining their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"Just go with it," Nayeon whispered in her ear, tickling her a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Sana tried to control the corners of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>She failed. </p><p> </p><p>Sana was radiating joy having Nayeon in her arms, Nayeon could tell by the sparkling brown orbs focused on her. They both know they're disgustingly sappy and they hate it (not).  </p><p>  </p><p>
  <em> Every time you touch me </em>
</p><p><em> You remind me that I'm still alive </em> </p><p> </p><p>She drew her closer. Their bodies pressed against one another. Nayeon placed her free hand on her waist and started to sway. It barely passed as dancing, but it was enough for them. It was more than enough for Sana. </p><p> </p><p>Sana rested her other arm on Nayeon's as she followed Nayeon's steps. Leaning a little bit closer, seeing every smile line and freckles on Nayeon's face. Plus her eyes, it was the first thing she noticed, it was always her favorite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We'll be dancing the same groove </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're stuck with me, okay?" Nayeon lifted her chin to look at her eyes. She never expected that this pair of chocolate eyes would ever look this soft, her eyes looked like they were staring at the most precious thing she had ever seen in her life. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure–I mean," Sana said nonchalantly, along with a disregarding shrug. "I wouldn't mind."  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't really know what's right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can never call you wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just wanna dance with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"As you should. I'm quite a catch. You're looking at the future sweetheart of Korea. I'll be an idol, just wait for it," Nayeon never looked this smug. Sana giggled and buried her face from Nayeon. Resting her head on her shoulders, closing her eyes and hoping Nayeon couldn't see how happy she was right now, but she was sure she knew. She's sure Nayeon knew.   </p><p> </p><p>Sana followed her lead, moving along Nayeon’s tempo. In sync with the rhythm of the song or her heart, maybe both, she doesn't know anymore. They continued to sway at the dark balcony, with only the moon preventing them to break anything and soft beats of their synced hearts playing along with the song. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just promise you'll never change </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I'll always be the same </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Sana murmured, eyes closed, forehead pressing together. Nayeon’s lips were lingering on her cheeks before their lips met. </p><p> </p><p>There's a thin line between hating and loving you, maybe that thin line is a curve line. The cute curve line across your lips. </p><p> </p><p>Sana used to hate that smile before, but she realized something. Maybe she hated that smile because she wasn't always the one behind it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina was not sure what to feel about her friends' new relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Yet it kinda made sense though.</p><p> </p><p>Mina noticed the slight changes Sana had for a couple of weeks. Sana was sighing and smiling a lot. She spaces out more often. She doesn't even rant that much about how her parents were pressuring her about school.</p><p> </p><p>What she couldn't wrap her mind about was that those tiny changes were because <em> of </em> Nayeon. A week ago Nayeon got three dozen doves for a single prank. Looking back, the prank seems romantic, in a weird Nayeon way.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't mad or anything. Sure maybe they lied to her the most, sure they didn't trust her enough to keep it a secret. Mina had high hopes for both of her friends to get along at first, but she did hope that she didn't see them like this position ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to bleach her eyes out. She had seen more of her friend’s skin than she liked. She preferably would like their PDA with having both of their shirts on, and little less facing sucking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Mina–” Nayeon, the more decently dressed one, called for her.</p><p> </p><p>Mina ignored her as Sana tried to put on her shirt and dashed faster than she could say legos. and left the door</p><p> </p><p>“Mina–” Nayeon yanked her hand and forced her to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this why you sometimes skip lunch?” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon failed to respond, her face was red. Eyes glued on the floor like a puppy who was getting scolded. For the first time, Nayeon has nothing to say. Sana busted out of the doors when she got dressed. Hair still disheveled, slightly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re sorry,” Sana apologized, “I know you don’t like our relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did I ever say I didn’t approve of you two dating?” Mina raised her voice, they flinched. They were ashamed. Mina realized they were more scared of her reaction than Jihyo or Jeongyeon. They were genuinely worried about her reaction to their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>They were hiding it because of <em> her. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t upset that two of my friends were in love. I was upset that you hid it <em> from me. </em>” Mina’s voice softened, “I don’t know what you guys were thinking but I would have been the first one to support you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sana jumped and hugged her, she can sense the cute little puppy eyes and pout in her voice. Another set of arms landed on her shoulders.  “We’ll not hide anything from you ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief because we were about to force you to give us your blessing by blackmailing you about exposing your drunk video from my birthday party,” Nayeon joked trying to keep the conversation light.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> wouldn’t </em>dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, whatever you say,” Nayeon smiled before giving her a playful wink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sana, I love your top." Mina noticed it was kinda different from Sana's usual look. </p><p> </p><p>"Tha–"  </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Nayeon said, cutting Sana off. </p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, what the fu–" Momo made gagging noises.</p><p> </p><p> "Disgusting," Jeongyeon sneered, absolutely revolted by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell guys, I bought that gift for her," Nayeon explained, it would have convinced everyone, but Mina noticed the slight quirk at the corner of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to slap her face on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Let them think all they want, babe. You're a crazy mean bitch already, what reputation do you have to lose?" Sana snickered at her.</p><p> </p><p>"This is why I love you," She gave her a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p> It took quite some time for Mina and even her friends to adjust to Sana and Nayeon’s relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the school’s population accepted the news even longer. There was a solid week of just hearing the phones ring whenever they blatantly kiss in public, but it eventually died down since they at least do it thrice a day now.</p><p> </p><p>But she knew some people who were more affected, and it's Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Especially every PE class. They claimed to place bets on who would win dodgeball was their highlight of the week. Sana and Nayeon had teamed up and decided to disintegrate the opposing team in a weird competitive-couple way. Plus, no one wanted to witness their backhanded flirting. It confused a LOT of people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure your mom is okay with all of us going to–” Jihyo questioned her to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, I asked her earlier. Wait let me call her,” Sana fished her phone out of her back pocket. “Siri, call mom.”</p><p> </p><p> “<em> Calling mommy </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, can't talk right now–”</p><p> </p><p>She abruptly ended the call. As she ended the call, it also ended the last ounce of dignity she has in Mina’s eyes. Mina seeing herself half-naked hooking up with Nayeon was still tolerable but this was just humiliating.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’m not even gonna ask.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can explain it’s a jo–" </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not kink-shaming, Sana. It’s really okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“But–"</p><p> </p><p>“Say no more. We weren’t judging you,” Jihyo dismissed her and pulled Mina away, protecting her girlfriend’s mind. “Just save us the gruesome details.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Can’t wait for Jeongyeon to hear about this by the way. Nayeon won't hear the end of it. Anyway, see you on Sunday!”</p><p> </p><p>They were the loudest couple, even without trying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina would say she relatively processed the news fast, at least compared to the rest of the school’s population.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was used to it by now. She has to. The cat’s out of the bag, the two weren’t <em> subtle </em> about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>And right now it wasn’t an exception.</p><p> </p><p>She has been here for about two hours but Sana spent every second of it focused on her phone face timing her girlfriend (god, it felt so foreign to her tongue).</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, since I know you’re not gonna help me with our homework can you at least hand me your textbook? I think I left mine at Jihyo’s yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, give me a sec,” Sana detached herself from her bed and placed her phone in her back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you had an ass kink," Nayeon jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it really had to be on speaker. Of course. Mina couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to that single friend around them. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up butt pads," Sana replied, diving into her bed once more with a cheeky grin. It was like she already forgot Mina was still in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe you started that rumor," Nayeon rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What can I say, I have an ass kink." She winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait is Mina still in your room–”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Mina might have said that a little louder than she planned. She was polite. She wasn’t talkative. She rarely interrupted someone before, but she wasn’t taking any chance to get Nayeon any <em> ideas </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mina settled that she wasn’t getting anything done, she called it a night and left the room before she got a stroke. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crap, I forgot to get my notebook </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“–you look like a mom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why? Is it because I look like a MILF?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was about to say because you look like the mother of my children.” Sana replied, “But yeah that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina decided the notebook was not worth it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was okay she said, we’ll not get caught she said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s neck and cheeks were warm. Sets of eyes were trained on them and there was a growing crowd surrounding them. Nayeon, on the other hand, also wasn’t thrilled with Jihyo’s voice ringing in her ears. It was the most heated nagging she had since Nayeon’s birthday party.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell got the idea that hooking up at the janitor’s closet was a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon’s,” Sana didn’t have to think about throwing Nayeon under the bus. It was her fault after all. It was <em> her </em> idea. It was <em> her </em>damn mouth that was too loud they even got caught. </p><p> </p><p>Sana made a mental note to give that damn mouth a lesson later.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sana!” Nayeon yelled in disbelief, wide-eyed as to why her girlfriend would betray her like that.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’d do it again, baby.” Sana blew a kiss for dramatic effect. Perfect for the drama queen that she was.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’d drop me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, you texted me to meet you here." </p><p> </p><p>"Yet I <em> did not </em> hear you complain at all." </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, make me." Nayeon’s face was inches away from hers. Nose brushing, eyes gleaming with frenzy. She was challenging her. Daring her to do something.</p><p> </p><p>"So help me God, I am so close to slapping you two out of your hate-sex craze phase. All I’m fucking saying is to keep it in your pants until you’re out of school property.” Jihyo shouted, she was pretty sure even the people at the laboratory heard her. Jihyo was fuming, they could practically see steam escaping from her nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your last warning.” Jihyo walked out on them. Someone has to admit Jihyo could also be dramatic if she wanted to. Maybe even better than Nayeon. She made another mental note to discuss this with Mina later.</p><p> </p><p>“So… wanna skip school sixth period, baby girl?” Nayeon was smirking, </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for everyone that left kind comments. frankly, i would've left this unfinished but i saw some people really liked this. so i owe it to you guys. i'm planning to post another multi-chap fic soon. a sequel to this. post-highschool sanayeon (idol nayeon x actress sana) but with a twist. will work on it soon, just gonna try to finish my pending oneshots first!</p><p>the slow dance song is 17 by Pink Sweat btw</p><p>thank you for reading this messy fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>